


You Won't Believe This

by muscatmusic18



Series: December Prompts [24]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Cute December Prompt Challenge, F/M, pregnancy fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 15:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8995546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muscatmusic18/pseuds/muscatmusic18
Summary: How accurate can the doctor's due date prediction be?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 23! Almost there!  
> I would also like to thank everyone who checked in on me and sent me well-wishes over the past few days. I am feeling much better now, thanks to the lot of you!

Daniel sat in the doctor’s office, waiting for his wife. They had found out she was pregnant several weeks earlier, and after a celebration, they scheduled her follow up exam at a time where they could both attend. While he may not be allowed in the room with her, he still vowed to go to every appointment, satisfy every craving, and be there whenever she needed help. He knew a lot of men who couldn’t care less about their wife’s pregnancy, but he promised himself that he wouldn’t be one of those guys. He watched his mother go through two more pregnancies after him, and after seeing how grateful she was to his pai for helping even just a little bit, he knew that he was going to do the same thing for his wife one day.

Peggy emerged from the exam room with a wide smile, breaking his thoughts. Standing up, he walked over to her, her jacket in hand.

“How’d it go?” He asked, resting his crutch on the wall and helping her into her jacket.

“Splendidly. The doctor said both the baby and I are as healthy as can be, and that I won’t have to come back in for another few months, when I start the second trimester.” She responded, their hands brushing as they walked to the car.

“Good. I want nothing else in this world except for the both of you to be healthy.” His hand grazed the small swell of her belly and she smiled, taking his hand in hers and continuing in companionable silence.

“Oh, and you won’t believe what the doctor told me.” She burst out as they reached the car.

“What?”

“My due date is Christmas Eve. Whether or not that comes to pass is questionable, but the idea that our little one might be a Christmas gift is most exciting.”

“Christmas Eve?” He asked again, starting the car.

“Yes. The poor tyke won’t be able to spread out their birthday and Christmas gifts, but at least they’ll have the story of being born on Christmas.”

“Something she’ll appreciate later in life.”

Peggy looked at him in surprise, a faint smile tugging on her lips. “She?”

Daniel shrugged. “Just a hunch.” He paused, pulling out of the parking lot before chuckling. “You have no idea how excited I am to be going through this with you.”

“Me too. Although, I’m scared as well.”

He took her hand, stroking her knuckles as he glanced at her before looking back to the melting streets of New York. “I’m a little nervous too, but we can get through anything together.”

She smiled, gripping his hand tighter as she rest her other hand on her belly, content to just ride with her husband and only good feelings coming to mind.

~~~~~~~~~

Their Christmas Eve had just come to a close, and while Daniel was getting ready for bed, Peggy eased herself and the extra weight onto the bed, grimacing as her stomach contracted again. She’d been having small ones for days now, just false alarms that served to annoy her more than anything.

Daniel soon slid into bed next to her, kissing her cheek before wrapping his arms around her before drifting off to bed.

Lucky him.

As much as she tried, she couldn’t. It wasn’t just the contractions, but instead some primal instinct stirring deep within her telling her not to fall asleep. Something was telling her that the baby was coming tonight, and as much as she needed the rest, her maternal instincts kicked in, telling her that she was going to protect that baby as soon as they entered the world, and they would be soon, even if it meant lying awake for hours waiting for the real show to start.

She didn’t tell Daniel, knowing he’d want to wait up with her, and she knew at least one of them should be rested before they started into parenthood, but he didn’t get long to rest. A couple of hours after he fell asleep, a sudden stronger contraction hit her like a wave, and something told her that it was starting.

“Daniel.” She said, elbowing him lightly when he didn’t respond. “Daniel.” She said stronger, and he stirred.

“Wha…” He murmured, stroking her arms.

“Remember the doctor said my due date was Christmas Eve?”

“Yeah?” He responded, still not catching on to her hints.

“You’ll never believe it, but he was right.”

Daniel was silent a moment before sitting up in bed, suddenly wide awake as he helped her up. “It’s starting?”

She nodded. “It’s starting.”

Scrambling to the other side of the bed, he started to put on his leg before Peggy scooted over next to him, rubbing his shoulders. “Relax. My water hasn’t even broken yet, we have some time, love.” She said gently.

He chuckled sheepishly. “I’m sorry, I’m just excited; and scared.”

She nodded. “Me too. Just remember: this will be a Christmas Day baby, not a Christmas Eve one.”

He took a deep breath, resting one hand on her belly and another one on her cheek. “Ready?”

“As long as I have you.”

Her abdomen contracted again, causing her to hiss and Daniel to gasp as he felt the muscles pulse and quiver in waves underneath his palm.

It passed, and he brushed a strand away from her forehead which was already covered in a sheen of sweat. “Okay?” He asked.

She nodded, chuckling slightly. “They’re only going to get worse from here, I think you should save the sweet words and gestures for when I’m screaming.”

So, he did, and sixteen hours and forty two minutes later, little Colleen Margaret Sousa was born on Christmas Day.


End file.
